zmanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Act II
Grand Success In an effort to stop the zombies from spreading across all of America, a giant wall was built running down the mid-western states. In order to make this possible, production of the wall began as the zombie epidemic was being fought close to east coast. Slowly the military was pushed back to the west coast while the wall was under construction. By the time they were pushed as far as New Mexico, the wall had been finished. A fort known as Fort Santos would be the main military base due to it being in the center. A nickname for this was would be The Four Corners as it happens to be on the four corners landmark. Mike Rivera would be positioned here for the remainder of his tour before returning home. The building of the wall would prevent any zombies from crossing over into the safe zone as the hot nevada desert would also play a crucial role in preventing zombies from crossing. The wall would prove successful as it kept any zombies from entering the safe zone, but soon after it was built, the number of zombies seen close to the wall began to die down. Believing they had almost wiped out the threat, the military and government had issued a group of soldiers to venture outside the wall in search of any possible survivors but also to let them know if it was safe. Mike Rivera was part of this group as he would be one of only three people to return out of eight. After this mission, Mike was sent home where he would drink day and night to forget the pain of losing his brother and closest friends. All In Soon after humanity thought the zombie population was reduced to nearly zero. They pushed forward towards east in order to take back the land they had lost. Troops by the hundreds marched along as they went from town to town. City to city with no sign of the zombie threat that nearly killed them earlier. Mike had returned to Los Angeles where he lived in the apartment that he had previously shared with his brother. Unable to deal with the loss of his only family and even his comrades in battle, Mike began to drink even more than usual. No longer able to take care of himself as he would stumble about everywhere and fight with anyone he could. After some time, Mike met a woman by the name of bethany that wore a hoodie and doctors task mask in order to keep herself from becoming “sick". Offering to take care of him for little pay and a place to stay, like accepted. The two began living with each other but Mike soon discovered that bethany was a zombie. Meanwhile the military had been able to push as far as Kentucky. Along the way they had run into small groups of zombies that were quickly eliminated in order to prevent any more of their own from turning. Building and setting up a new temporary wall that would prove to be a major victory as no zombies appeared to get close. For a few months the military had zero to no sign of zombies as they soon called for the pandemic to be over. People were allowed to move back as far as Kentucky. Making the population in California decrease by millions. As people moved back and began to settle in. Humanity had thought they had won. Venti Failure Although everything appeared to be running smoothly for humanity. Walls were built for extra protection. People were allowed to move back home. It was all just temporary as the zombies had never truly left. Instead they had hid themselves under the cities the people had moved back into. Some staying along the east coast as they waited for the opportunity to strike and the time did come. A few months after the military and people had begun to fully take back the east coast, the zombies had attacked. Bursting out of the sewers and along the east coast in a full attack that nearly wiped out all of the population that had moved back. The military and anyone else who survived was forced to retreat back into the wall near The Four Corners. Devastated by the surprise assault by the zombies, the U.S. population had been reduced to less than half of what it was earlier. The zombies had grown smarter and turned many of the previous citizens into one of their own.